Dynamic information storage devices such as rigid disk drives typically include a head for reading and/or writing data onto storage medium. An actuator mechanism is used to position the head at specific locations or tracks on the disk. Head suspensions are well known and used to support the head in proper orientation relative to the disk surface.
When used in disk drives, head suspension assemblies sometimes bend and twist in what are known as resonant modes. The frequencies at which these resonant modes occur are known as resonant frequencies. Resonant mode bending and twisting is undesirable since it can cause the read/write head to deviate from its desired position relative to a data track on the disk. Head suspension assemblies are therefore designed for optimum resonant mode performance. In general, head suspension assemblies are designed so as to have resonant frequencies that are higher than the frequencies the disk drive is expected to be subjected to in operation. The following U.S. patents describe suspension assemblies optimized for certain resonance performance characteristics.
InventorU.S. Pat. No.Wanlass4,992,898Zarouri et al.5,027,240Tangren5,850,319
Although stainless steel or other metals are most commonly used for the primary structural components in rigid disk drive suspension assemblies, the use of plastic or polymer components for this purpose is also known. Desirable properties of these materials include relatively light weight, relative stiffness, and efficiency of manufacturability. By way of example, the following U.S. patents describe suspension assemblies having polymer structural components:
InventorU.S. Pat. No.Oberg4,991,045Oberg, et al.5,185,683Brooks, Jr. et al.5,572,387Tucker, et al.5,654,851Berding, et al.5,796,554
There remains a continuing need for improved suspension assemblies. In particular, there is a need for disk drive head suspension assemblies having enhanced resonance performance characteristics. To be commercially viable, any such suspension assembly must be efficient to manufacture.